Metro Platónico
by Yami Krismiya
Summary: Ella lo ve todos los días. Ella cree que él no la ve, pero aún así guarda una esperanza. Él simplemente la ve alejarse, si tan solo se hubiera quedado un poco más…
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Últimamente me ha dado por escribir one-shoots, este es uno de los que se me ocurrió mientras iba en el bus. Al principio iba a ser un drabble de la canción "Jueves" de la Oreja de Van Gogh, luego creo que vi a un gato y al final, recordé que no tengo novio (?) jajja no estoy segura de esas dos últimas, pero bueno. Espero que les guste.

* * *

Todos los días lo veía en la estación donde tomaban el metro para irse, ella a la universidad, él ni idea.

No sabía nada de su vida, solo que debían de vivir cerca ya que cada mañana tomaban el mismo tren, por lo que su horario debía ser similar al de ella.

Ella siempre lo miraba de reojo, en más de una ocasión él cedió su asiento en vista de que se encontraban en la hora pic.

No se consideraba una persona "pinky", si esque se podía usar ese término, sin embargo amaba el color rosa de su cabello, le parecía extravagante, salvaje, natural, expresivo y un montón de adjetivos que ni siquiera ella misma podía recordar.

Tampoco sabía su nombre, lo cual le resultaba aún más romántico, como en las novelas románticas donde la heroína se veía irremediablemente atraída hacia cierto chico del cual nada sabía. A diferencia de la mayoría de las chicas, su amor platónico no era un cantante ni un actor, sino que se trataba de un misterioso chico de profesión desconocida que se subía al mismo tren que ella.

Profesión desconocida. A veces se quedaba divagando sobre eso, a simple vista se veía joven, aproximadamente de su edad por lo que podía suponer que se trataba de un estudiante universitario al igual que ella. La idea no hacía más que emocionarla, pensar que ambos asistían a la Universidad Fairy Tail la volvía una paranoica en todos los sentidos, a donde sea que iba esperaba poder toparse con él, ya sea en la escalera o caminando por el pasillo. Su historia se parecía tanto a la de una novela que muchas veces podía verse a sí misma chocando con él, para que el pelirosado como todo un caballero la sostuviera entre sus brazos para evitar su caída.

Entonces despertaba y volvía a la realidad, eso solo le pasaba a una en mil, además, no lo conocía, no sabía sus costumbres. ¿Cómo saber si estaba frente a un caballero? Sus dudas desaparecían cuando lo veía ceder su asiento, y debía contenerse para no gritar como fan girl.

Desde que lo conoció, todos los días despertaba una hora antes para arreglarse el cabello, buscando lucir un peinado diferente cada día. También dejaba su ropa lista antes de ir a dormir, para lucir bien y no parecer que tomó lo primero que encontró antes de salir. De seguro él no se fijaba en eso, pero para ella era importante lucir bien en su presencia, aunque solo pudiera verlo los cortos minutos que duraba el paseo.

Era triste que no tomaran el mismo tren de regreso, el viaje se le hacía largo y aburrido a diferencia de la mañana, cuando su presencia hacía el trayecto más emocionante y corto.

Suspiró resignada, hoy había tenido que pasar por la tienda a comprar algo de comida para gatos. En su mente se imaginó subiendo al metro y que su adorado caballero de hebras rosadas se le acercara y cargara con el molesto paquete todo el camino. Para cuando el metro llegó a su parada, la fantasía inicial había cambiado bastante, ahora imaginaba que la bolsa de alimento se convertía en un hermoso caballo blanco en el cual se montaba junto a su príncipe hasta llegar a su palacio, donde la empleada con orejas de gato ya había predispuesto todo para su cena bajo la luz de la luna, en un balcón que permitía ver el Reino en todo su nocturno esplendor.

Bueno, eso pasaba en su mente, ya que en la realidad ella simplemente se estaba bajando de un tren, cuya única similitud con el caballo era el color semi-blanquesino del metal, arruinado por las líneas verdes que solo servían como mala decoración.

Poco antes de llegar se encontró con un anuncio pegado en una pared, era extraño, generalmente siempre se colgaban anuncios de perros perdidos, no de gatos extraviados. Pero bueno, el dueño de ese animal debía ser alguien extravagante y de mucha personalidad, quizás, pero por sobretodo, amaba a ese gato.

El felino tenía un extraño parecido con el animal que ella mantenía en casa, luego de encontrarlo dentro de su alacena. Aún no entendía cómo fue que entró en su departamento por eso lo solía llamar "Intruso", al principio por odio, luego con amor. Se había encariñado con el estúpido gato.

Sin embargo el felino del anuncio respondía al nombre de "Happy" y la casa del dueño quedaba a un par de cuadras de la suya.

Estaba casi segura, la pista final se la concedió el propio gato cuando entró en su departamento y lo llamó usando el nombre que acababa de descubrir.

"Happy".

Su amigo gatuno no tardó en saltar hacia ella.

No era un perro, pero sabía responder a su verdadero nombre.

Esperó al fin de semana para poder despedirse de su nuevo amigo -y de paso darle tiempo para que se terminara la bolsa de comida, no había gastado su dinero en eso para que luego él se fuera y la dejara con todo ese alimento perdido-.

Siguió la dirección del anuncio y llegó hasta una extraña casa, tan extraña que no encontró palabras para describirla. Sin embargo lo que de verdad la inmutó fue conocer al dueño de semejante hogar. ¡Su príncipe azul de cabellos rosados!

Se quedó atónita y no supo cómo proseguir. Miles de pensamientos invadieron su cabeza.

Hoy se había puesto lo primero que encontró… ¡y estaba frente a él!… por fin le había hablado directamente… ¡y estaba frente a él!… ese gato le pertenecía… ¡y estaba frente a él!… debería hacer algo… ¡pero estaba frente a él!… no sabía qué decir… ¡y estaba frente a él!… seguro se veía como una idiota… ¡frente a él!

Y eso es solo un ejemplo de los miles de pensamientos que invadían su mente en ese momento. Realmente, este no era el encuentro que esperaba, pero no dejaba de ser un momento digno de cualquier novela rosa.

Y entonces alguien más salió de la extraña casa.

Y entonces la realidad la golpeó con fuerza.

Su amiga Lissana le había dicho que hace poco se había ido a vivir junto a su novio, a costa de los reclamos de sus hermanos. Debía ser… entonces…

—¡Lu-chan!—gritó la peliblanca al ver a su amiga.

No sabía qué pensar ni qué decir.

—Mira Lissana, han encontrado a Happy—exclamó el pelirosado con entusiasmo.

—Muchas gracias por traerlo, Lu-chan.

Lucy ya ni siquiera podía entender las palabras de su amiga. ¿En qué momento su dulce historia de amor se transformó en una tragedia romántica?

Obligó a su cuerpo a despedirse, quería irse, alejarse lo más posible de la escena.

Si se hubiera quedado a esperar. Se habría enterado de la verdad. Lissana se había enterado de que su novio le era infiel, lo encontró en la cama junto a otra mujer y corrió en busca del consuelo de su amigo de la infancia, en vista de que no tenía el coraje para llegar así de fracasada a su casa.

Si se hubiera quedado, Natsu habría conocido a la misteriosa chica rubia, de la cual ahora solo conocía su nombre. Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

En vista de que 5 de 6 comentarios pidieron conti, tuve que ir a la lejana tierra de la fantasía para tomar una hoja del árbol de la inspiración y poder escribir algo, fue una travesía muy difícil asique espero que les guste este nuevo final alternativo xD en realidad, al igual que el one-shot del otro día, parece recién sacado de la galería disney e.e por eso disculpen si queda muy meloso.

Disclamer: Los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama

* * *

Ese día se levantó más tarde de lo usual y ni siquiera se preocupó por qué ponerse, pescó el primer abrigo que encontró en su closet pues tenía la sensación de que estaba lloviendo, a pesar de que el sol brillaba. Miró por la ventana y pasó por alto la enorme bola de fuego encendida en el cielo y se abrochó su chaqueta.

No le importaba llegar tarde ese día a clases, es más, deseaba llegar tarde para no tener que tomar el tren a esa hora, la hora de siempre.

¿A qué hora se le ocurrió devolver el estúpido gato? Si estuviera con ella al menos tendría a alguien a quién contarle sus penas sin sentirse tan patética, es vez de eso tenía que conformarse con hablar sola.

Completemos el día con que el profesor molesto con su retraso no la dejó ingresar, dejándola morirse de calor afuera. ¡Claro! Seguramente él sabía que su vida estaba cayéndose y quería terminar de destrozarla, una alumna menos.

Caminó hasta la cafetería en busca de algo para beber, sentía el sudor pero no quería sacarse el abrigo, un acto que excedía en melodrama.

Supo que la clase había terminado cuando la causante de todos sus males llegó a hacerle compañía. Lissana.

—Lu-chan, ¿te sientes bien?—preguntó.

—Excelente—respondió la rubia con voz monótona.

Lissana notó que su amiga se veía casi tan demacrada como ella. Luego que saber que su novio la había dejado, no consiguió dormir ni un poco en toda la noche, se sentía incapaz de dejar de llorar, lo que había hinchado sus párpados. Al menos intentó ponerse algo de maquillaje para cubrir las ojeras y se recogió el cabello para que no luciera tan descuidada.

Era evidente que Lucy no había tomado esas precauciones.

La peliblanca se removió en su asiento, insegura de cómo proseguir. Natsu la había consolado anoche, pero sabía que su amiga vivía sola y lo peor, desconocía qué era lo que la traía así.

—Hoy regresaré a mi casa—dijo intentando desviar el tema. Lucy parpadeó sorprendida—. Ayer lo encontré siéndome infiel con otra chica, por eso fui a casa de Natsu, no esperaba que te pasaras por ahí, me habría gustado que te quedaras.

El cerebro de Lucy no estaba preparado para procesar ese tipo de información, afortunadamente la noticia no era mala, o seguramente sus neuronas habrían hecho un cortocircuito.

Cuando por fin logró asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, se dio un fuerte golpe mental y no supo que más hacer luego de esa autoagresión. Aunque se felicitó, por que quedarse sentada y llorar ya no formaba parte de las opciones de _qué hago ahora._

La noticia le devolvió el brillo a sus ojos y su desparramado cabello adquirió un color especial como por arte de magia.

—Vaya que hace calor—comentó quitándose su chaqueta.

—¿Lu-chan?—preguntó Lissana, sorprendida por el repentino cambio de actitud.

—Ahí están, chicas, las estuve buscando—dijo Levy, apareciendo en escena. Corrió uno de los asientos para quedar junto a sus amigas—. Lu-chan, hoy no estuviste en clases, me tenías preocupada.

—No es nada, Levy-chan. De hecho, debo irme pronto a para pasar los apuntes—sonrió la rubia.

—¿Ya los conseguiste?—inquirió la peliazul.

Lucy se dio otro golpe mental, nuevamente la emoción la había consumido y no pensó en ese insignificante detalle.

—Levy-chan, ¿me prestas tus apuntes?—puso su mejor sonrisa.

McGarden respondió a eso con un sonoro suspiro, pero accedió a la petición.

En cuanto recibió los cuadernos, la joven de rubias hebras salió corriendo a toda prisa de la cafetería. No quería parecer evidente, sin embargo tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con su príncipe de rosada cabellera en el tren de regreso.

Revolvió con la mirada todo el tren, rebuscando con la vista, hasta que finalmente se convenció de que él no estaba ahí.

Como si la suerte se estuviera burlando de ella, su chico misterioso tampoco se encontraba en casa. ¿Por qué no le preguntó a Lissana si su amigo tenía novia? Le habría ahorrado el viaje y la repentina esperanza que la consumía. No quería pensar en la idea de él teniendo una cita, mientras ella golpeaba inútilmente la puerta de su casa.

¿Quizás estaba con la música muy alta y por eso no la escuchaba? Caminó por el costado hasta que encontró una piedra lo suficientemente grande para lanzarla. Abandonó el plan en cuanto se dio cuenta que había una alta posibilidad de quebrar un vidrio, recordemos que hoy la suerte estaba con ganas de reírse de ella.

Tampoco le apetecía quedarse mirando desde la otra esquina a ver si llegaba, le parecía una idea un tanto…. Psicópata. Pero tampoco podía quedarse afuera de la casa todo el día, si un vecino la veía ahí y le comentaba a su chico misterioso que una extraña chica rubia estuvo todo el día espiando afuera… bueno, no quería que él tuviera esa imagen de ella.

Resignada, se dio cuenta que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era regresar.

La expectativa era despertarse temprano y alcanzar a toparse con él en el tren, al igual que todas las mañanas. Pero al día siguiente, miró al cielo y maldijo al viento.

Llovía, ¿cómo es que de un día tan caluroso se pasa a uno tan frío? Oh, sí. Es cierto, eso solo ocurre cuando la suerte está aburrida y se le entran ganas de burlarse de alguien. Si el destino tenía compasión, Levy o Lissana le devolverían el abrigo hoy en clases y podría soportar la congelante atmósfera.

Se puso la sudadera más gruesa que encontró y añadió una chaqueta, no era suficiente para protegerse del frío, pero la ayudarían a no morir de hipotermia, lo cual era una considerable exageración aunque podía esperar cualquier cosa hoy, luego de lo de ayer.

La prisa se trasformó en una nueva enemiga, por apurarse en llegar a la estación, se vio en la obligación de esperar al tren que tomaba todos los días. Ni siquiera su chico misterioso había llegado aún.

Se sentó a esperar, la ilógica idea de la hipotermia de pronto parecía más real de lo que le habría gustado.

Entonces la suerte se cansó de jugar con ella, le mandó un implícito mensaje por medio de la llegada de un chico con cabello rosado. Lo que más la sorprendió fue que él la estaba mirando, ni siquiera se preocupaba por disimular.

—Gracias por traer a Happy de vuelta—le dijo intentando abrir la conversación.

—N-No f-fue na-nada—replicó ella, con los dientes castañeándole por el frío.

—¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?—preguntó él.

—S-Sí—respondió ella, con frío e ilusión en su mirada.

—Yo también, pero no me alcanza con lo que sobra del pasaje—dijo desinteresadamente.

Lucy lo miró anonadada, y luego de parpadear varias veces, logró articular algo: —¿C-Cuánto t-tienes? Y-Yo tengo p-para la m-mitad de uno.

—¡Excelente! ¡Vamos a compartir uno!—exclamó él, empujándola en dirección a la máquina.


	3. Chapter 3

Siento que la próxima vez que diga: Esto es un one-shot! Nadie me va a creer. Lo que pasa es que piden conti, entonces yo comienzo a pensar en como alargarlo xD no hagan eso, soy débil a sus reviews T.T Espero no haberlo arruinado :( estoy pensando subir long-fics al fandom, pero la inseguridad puede más y no lo hago xD asique si no los subo oficialmente esta semana, creo que no lo haré.

Como siempre, derechos reservados a Hiro Mashima-sama y a la galería disney (?)

* * *

Lucy se despertó temprano ese día producto de la inercia.

Desde ese entonces cada mañana llegaban con unas cuantas horas de anticipación y tomaban el desayuno juntos, en una cafetería cercana.

Bien. No era una dulce cena bajo la luz de las velas en una noche donde brillen la luna y las estrellas. Pero eran un café y galletas a plena luz del sol, bajo el inicio de un nuevo día lleno de oportunidades, lo cual tampoco estaba mal, considerando que desde que Lucy iniciaba su día junto a él, la vida parecía sonreírle más. O quizás era ella quien se encontraba más optimista respecto a todo, parecía que nada podía fastidiarla.

Él siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa, era tan distraído, una vez confundió la sal con el azúcar y acabó bebiendo un café salado. Pero también era buen amigo, en poco tiempo se había vuelto su confidente pues ella se sentía con total libertad para hablar con él, aunque sus consejos no fueran los más acertados, siempre conseguía una palabra de apoyo.

Todo marchaba perfecto, sin embargo una cosa arruinó su semana: cuando sus amigas quisieron saber respecto al chico del metro.

Lissana ya les había adelantado un poco, pues ella y Natsu eran amigos desde la infancia, sin embargo lo que todas esperaban escuchar era lo que Lucy tenía que decir sobre él.

Esa tarde fue suficiente para que sus amigas se dieran cuenta de los sentimientos de Lucy, y es que eran tan evidentes.

—Deberías decirle—aconsejó Kana.

—D-Decirle... ¿yo?—la voz de Lucy sonó nerviosa, y leve tono carmín apareció en sus mejillas.

—Claro, estamos en pleno siglo veintiuno, en estos tiempos las mujeres son quienes se declaran—afirmó Erza.

—Y por eso tú sales con Jellal—observó Kana.

—Exac... ¡Hey!—la peliroja tardó un poco para caer dentro de la broma de su amiga.

Lucy se lo quedó pensando mucho tiempo, casi todo el trayecto de regreso, en el cual no pudo evitar mirar el lugar que ambos compartían cada mañana, como si el asiento los esperara todos los días y se reservara especialmente para ellos.

Se regañó mentalmente pues sabía que estaba en un tren distinto, pero luego otra voz mental suspiró que, a pesar de eso, el vagón seguía siendo similar.

Entonces comprendió que tenía miedo de perder cada preciosa mañana junto a él, en caso de que los sentimientos no fueran compartidos. Aunque también sabía que, en caso de que fuera correspondida, sus amaneceres podrían ser mucho mejor.

De todas formas, eso no era importante en un día como hoy: domingo.

Solo estaba despierta por la ansiedad que sentía cada mañana, su estúpido subconsciente no quería convencerse a sí mismo de que hoy no lo vería, por lo que se empeñaba en torturarla interiormente. Quería que fuera a verlo.

La casa de Natsu quedaba a pocas cuadras, pero no se sentía bien llegando sin invitación. ¿Por qué nunca le pidió su número? Kana se lo había advertido, estamos en el siglo veintiuno y en este siglo existen cosas llamadas teléfonos móviles, para casos como este. Por primera vez comprendió lo desesperados que debieron haberse sentido sus antepasados por culpa de los problemas de comunicación. De pronto, a sus ojos, el teléfono se convirtió en el invento más útil del hombre, pero no en su caso.

No podía pedirle un simple número, ¿cómo iba a declararse así?

El encierro le estaba haciendo mal. Decidió tomar su abrigo y salir a dar un paseo para despejarse, quizás se daría una vuelta por la estación para demostrarle a su subconsciente que él no estaba ahí, a ver si esa estúpida vocecita decidía dejarla tranquila un segundo.

Llegó a la estación más rápido de lo que pensó, se dio un par de vueltas por ahí, los trenes hoy pasaban más lento pues había menos gente corriendo de un lado a otro, asique no salió ninguno a la hora que ella usualmente tomaba.

Una vez que lo hubo visto con sus propios ojos, decidió que ya le había demostrado a su Pepe Grillo interno que él no estaba aquí.

Entonces esa molesta voz interna se regodeó por su victoria cuando divisó una cabellera rosa sentada fuera de la cafetería donde ella solía desayunar todos los días.

Lucy caminó confundida hasta donde Natsu se encontraba. El rostro del pelirosado no tenía muy buen aspecto hoy, se veía mareado, y cubría su estómago con ambas manos, como si tuviera un dolor.

—¿También trabajas los domingos?—preguntó cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba él.

—No. Es que olvidé que día era hoy y llegué a la hora de siempre—la respuesta sonó como una disculpa.

Lucy se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada, dejó que el silencio se apoderara del momento mientras ella intentaba ordenar su mente.

Primero tuvo que pedirle a su conciencia que cerrera la boca. Es cierto, tenía razón, Natsu la estaba esperando, pero no por eso tenía que burlarse de ella y repetirle ese molesto "te lo dije".

Posteriormente, hizo un análisis de la situación y lo único que sacó al limpio fue:

—¡Aún no tomas desayuno!

—Así es—respondió Natsu. Eso explicaba su aspecto enfermizo.

—¡No puedes estar así! Vamos a...—miró la cafetería, estaba cerrada. Le gruñó mentalmente al domingo y buscó otra solución—. ¿Puedes caminar hasta mi casa?

No quedaba exactamente cerca, pero tampoco lejos. Ella podía caminar todos los días hasta la estación y no tardaba más de diez minutos. La casa de Natsu quedaba más lejos y no sabía dónde podía encontrar algo abierto, asique su casa era la mejor opción.

—De hecho, prefiero caminar, no imagino subiéndome a un vehículo ahora. Me mareo con facilidad—repuso Natsu con total honestidad.

Lucy asintió y lo guió por el camino, feliz de poder compartir un domingo con él.

Estaba sirviendo las tostadas cuando se detuvo en seco.

—¿Cómo es que subes al tren?—inquirió curiosa.

Natsu ya se encontraba saboreando el pan cuando le llegó la pregunta, no había tardado en ponerse a comer en cuanto la comida llegó.

—No lo sé. Era la única forma de verte, asique decidí correr el riesgo por la mañana—respondió desinteresadamente, devorando todo lo que tenía en la mesa.

Las mejillas de Lucy se colorearon más de lo debido, el calor de su cerebro procesando lo que acababa de oír provocó que le saliera humo por la orejas, y la sangre corriera a su rostro.

—La única forma...—repitió, intentando asimilarlo.

Miró de nuevo a la persona frente a ella, el torpe pelirosado que se olvidaba del día y se subía al tren a pesar del mareo.

Recordó las palabras de Kana.

Y finalmente decidió que no estaría mal despertarse un poco más temprano a partir de hoy, después de todo, caminar no le hace daño a nadie.


End file.
